The Hero of Sides
The Hero of Sides by Fakepersonality009009 Characters Protagonists Crazy Dave Green Shadow Solar Flare Wall Knight Spudow Nightcap Rose Chompzilla Citron Grass Knuckles Captain Combustible Beta Carrotina MagneBrainz (good side) Antagonists Dr.Zomboss Super Brainz The Smash Impfinity Rustbolt Electric Boogaloo Professor Brainstorm Neptuna Immorticia Brain Freeze Z-Mech MagneBrainz (bad side) Neutral MagneBrainz Plot A new Plant Zombie Hero has been created by a theft by Zomboss. Is now confused on who to trust. Story Crazy Dave: Now! (Grumble) I am almost done with this new hero Hargh! The villanous Zomboss outside the window, breaks it and says: Zomboss:Muagh Ha HA! This is MY hero Now! Crazy Dave:Uh Oh Argh this is BAAD! Zomboss leaves and changes the hero, adding parts of a zombie that gets mixed with parts of a plant Crazy Dave calls the heroes to go scout on the progress Green Shadow:Nothing crazy yet. Solar Flare:Yet?! Rose:Nothing will g- Grass Knuckles:INCOMING!! Z-Mech jumps up and sends a missile towards Grass Knuckles! Wall Knight:I got it! Wall Knight activates his shield and blocks Z-Mech's Missile Z-Mech:Rargh! Z-Mech Charges his Missile and starts glowing a little Spudow:This Looks like a Big One! Super Brainz swoops in and Carries Z-Mech into the air and starts firing his missiles Nightcap:Take this! A Dragon Appears and destroys the five Missiles Citron:Well done but we've still got company! Out of the Blue, The Smash, Immorticia and Electric Boogaloo Appear! Captain Combustible:Things are about to HEAT UUP!! Neptuna Summons the Octopus that squirts ink all over Captain Combustible Chompzilla:ROOOAAAGGHHH! Chompzilla Roars so loud that Crazy Dave and Zomboss retreat the Heroes back! The Plant Heroes slightly covered in ashes due to Z-Mech's Missiles exploding Solar Flare:Aghh, My head hurts. Spudow:Just let it go. Like me. Wall-Knight:(sarcasm) ha ha very FUNNY spudow. So how do we check on it if we can't even see without getting attacked! Citron:Act serious here guys! Green Shadow:Citron's right, Act Serious. Captain Combustible:What is the MATTER WITH THEM. Solar Flare:The "matter" with them is that they just want to eat. But they shouldn't eat our BRAINS! Meanwhile, at Dr.Zomboss's Lair Zomboss:MUAGH HA HAAA! Professor Brainstorm: Whaaaat?? (Groan) Z-Mech(robot):It seems like he has done something evil. Zomboss:Indeed, I have! Zomboss:This Hero will be the new and improved STRONGEST hero of all!! Huge-Gigantacus:Eh-HEM?! (Groans angrily) MagneBrainz:Wh....where.. am I? Zomboss:You are in my evi- Hero Lair. This is your Family! MagneBrainz:I feel... different. The Smash: SMASH WILL GET USED TO FAMILY. MagneBrainz:Uhhhmm...ok? At the Dave House Spudow:Ughh...agh...ahhh AHHHH!!! Grass Knuckles:What is it Spudow??! Spudow:I feel something (his Mine on his head is shaking) Rose:This looks bad. Nightcap:(more sarcasm)oh NO... You know that "everything is" fine. Citron:Enough, Nightcap! We have to figure out a way to stop it! Spudow:Whoa.... Oh no... Nononononono NO!!! Green Shadow:What is it?! Spudow:He...he finished creating him. Captain Combustible and Chompzilla:*Gasp*!!! (Chompzilla accidentally swallows a fly) Solar Flare:ew! At Dr.Zomboss's Lair Zomboss:Here, have some Brainilla Ice Cream MagneBrainz:(nom)... Yummy! It tastes so Good!! What is it made of??! Zomboss:Only, the finest of brains! MagneBrainz:Where do we get MORE?! Zomboss:There! (Zomboss points at a picture of Crazy Dave's House and Encircles it with a Red marker) The Zombie Heroes:GRRR RAAAGHH!!! MagneBrainz:Why get so worked up about that house? The Smash:ME AND FRIENDS DO NOT LIKE ENEMY MagneBrainz:Enemy? Zomboss:We just want some brains but they always hurt and defeat us. MagneBrainz:I won't let those meanies hurt you guys! MagneBrainz and the Heroes Go towards the house to attack! Professor Brainstorm:Haha! Prof.Brainstorm goes through his teleport card. MagneBrainz:Cool! MagneBrainz goes through too Right before it disappears Huge-Giganticus:Ruah ha Ha! All the Brainy Heroes go through the teleport with the other heroes, and lead right to the Roof Beta Carrotina:So what does this me- Solar Flare:Im gonna stop you right there Carrotina, because I have a conclusion. They are on the r- The Smash Breaks the Roof! Wall-Knight:(cough) Well done. (Cough) MagneBrainz:Hey! You listen to me! Why are you hurting these nice people?! Solar Flare:Nice?! They are- Beta-Carrotina:The ones who attack US! MagneBrainz:I don't believe you bad people. Crazy Dave:Magney? MagneBrainz:Magney? Who's Magney? Crazy Dave:You! You're Magney! MagneBrainz:No, I am MagneBrainz! Crazy Dave: (gasp)! Zomboss... What have you DONE?! Zomboss:I made a BEAUTIFUL creation! Crazy Dave:You... You Brainwashed my Son! MagneBrainz:Son? If you are my "dad" then you should know the one thing I remember at birth. Crazy Dave: You are the Hero of Tomorrow... MagneBrainz:Ha! Not even clo....se... D... Dad? Crazy Dave:Yes? MagneBrainz:Where do you get delicious brains from? Every Plant & Crazy Dave:DELICIOUS BRAINS??! MagneBrainz:Yeah! They taste so good Everyone looking stumped especially Nightcap MagneBrainz:Wha..what's wrong? Wall Knight:B...Brains are for Zombies. MagneBrainz:Then what are you guys? Green Shadow:We are plants. And so are you! MagneBrainz:Then why am I...Th...This is why.... Crazy Dave:Why What?! MagneBrainz:Im Different... (If you are reading this then it means I am making/done with Part 2 of "The Hero of Sides".) Category:Plants vs Zombies Heroes Fanfics Category:Humans, Plants, and Zombies Category:Fanfics with pretend Plants or Zombies